The Outsiders
by denise-thusfar
Summary: The Outsiders by SE Hinton but Harry Potter style. Ron is Ponyboy and Hermione is Johnny. The rest of the characters are inside.


I read the Outsiders two years ago and just saw the movie. And I've been obsessed with Harry Potter ever since 2001. So I made The Outsider's Style-Harry Potter style.

Gryffindors/Greasers

Ron-Ponyboy Curtis

Hermione-Johnny Cade

Harry-Two-Bit

Seamus-Dally Winston

Dean-Steve Randall

Fred-Sodapop Curtis

George-Darry Curtis

Slytherin/Socials

Draco Malfoy-Randy

Blaise-Bob

OC-Cherry and Marcia.

----------------------------------------------

When Ronald Weasley stepped into the bright Great Hall from the darkness of the night sky, he had only two things on his mind. Hermione and Oliver Wood. Quidditch practice was brutal, especially with Oliver Wood and his desperation to claim the Quidditch Cup before he graduates from Hogwarts. Ron had to admire him though. He was succesful, smart, popular, and handsome. Everything Ron wanted to be. He sat down on one of the tables and tried to squeeze the muddy water out of the bottom of his quidditch robes.

" Night, Ron," Angelina, Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, and Oliver all said.

" Get in the common room soon, the Slytherins will probably give you a rough time if you stay out to long. Have you got your wand with you?" Fred said. It was eight o'clock. Ron knew that the Slytherins would be out, rip-roaring drunk and rowdy like they always do on the weekends. He nodded as they walked towards the school kitchens. When the sounds of their footsteps died out, he stood back up and made his way towards the Gryffindor common room.

' Maybe I should style my hair like Oliver,' he thought, ' His broom maneuvering too. I want Hermione to look at me like the way Alicia looked at him when he made that save.'

His thoughts were broken by the sound of clumsy footsteps, loud laughter and the strong smell of alchohol coming from around the corner. He stopped walking and cautiously put his hand around the end of his wand. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy stumbled into view, almost tripping over their own feet.

" Oh, look, it's the mudblood loving Weasel. What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, his words badly slurred. Pansy let out an earsplitting shriek and quickly caught hold of Crabbe's shoulder to keep herself from falling.

" That's none of your business, Malfoy," Ron said sharply. He never liked that word. Draco smirked and approached him clumsily.

" Shouldn't you be snogging your mudblood girlfriend right now, Weasley?" He asked.

" Don't ever call her that again," Ron said heatedly. He took his wand out of his pocket.

Draco loughed loudly. " You better be keeping an eye on your plaything, Weasley. She's been looking brilliantly shaggable lately."

Ron snapped. He pointed his wand towards Malfoy and yelled, "STUPEFY!" Draco was blasted backwards, and Ron was tackled to a floor by a very, very heavy Crabbe. His wands was knocked out his hand and out of reach.

" Dirty bastard," he heard Malfoy mutter. Malfoy stood up.

" Crabbe, Goyle. Pin him down. Let's give Weasel haircut." Pansy shrieked with laughter as Ron struggled against Crabbe's and Goyle's grip. Malfoy sat down in front of him.

" Like this knife? My dear Auntie Bellatrix gave it to me, so I can, you know, clean up some mud." He chuckled as he flashed a silver-hilted knife in front of his face.

" Well, Malfoy," Ron spat, " Tell your Auntie Bellatrix to go to hell."

Malfoy glared. " Don't dare talk about your superiors like that, Weasel. My family controls your family's lives. You wouldn't want what happened to Potter's god-father to happen to your dad, would you?" He jabbed the tip of the knife against Ron's throat lightly. Ron quivered a bit. Pansy smiled gleefully as Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly. Malfoy pressed the sharp blade and slid it a bit, so Ron's skin tore open. He screamed in pain as he felt dropletts of blood trickling down. His screams echoed off the walls as the Slytherins doubled over at their laughter.

" Expelliarmus!" He heard a familiar voice scream. Crabbe and Goyle released their grip on him and he sat up. Harry, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione running towards them.

-------------------------------------

God, I can't stop looking at Rob Lowe from Outsiders. Cherry was right, he was a doll(:

anyway... how was that?


End file.
